Castigo privado
by Chia Moon
Summary: Con tantos hombres en una casa, las reglas son importantes y tener una como castigo, es importante. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8]
Siguiente actualización del evento de la Semana de la diversidad sexual en el foro. No he podido actualizar otra cosa porque ando con problemas familiares.

* * *

Lo que escogí en este fue:

 **Koushiro x Taichi x Yamato** , poligamia y filias/fetiches.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Castigo.

 **Pareja:** Taitoshi (Yamachiro)

 **Ranking: M.**

 **Género:** Romance/ humor **.**

 **Datos:** Ooc, IC, Romance Homosexual. Trio.

 **Advertencia:** Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8. Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **Castigo** º

..

—Dime que no le has hecho hacerlo.

Yamato se llevó las manos al rostro con intentos de cubrirse lo excitado que se sentía. Taichi rio junto a él, pasándole una mano por el hombro hasta atraparle el cuello entre sus dedos en una caricia a cinco yemas.

—Te va a gustar— aseguró Yagami contra su oído.

Yamato le dio un empujón a la par que gemía cuando sus dientes se cerraron sobre su lóbulo.

—Eres un cochino sin desmedida.

Taichi movió la otra mano. Su alianza matrimonial brillando. Llevaba dos. Una con el nombre de Yamato y otra, con el nombre de Koushiro. Yamato llevaba las suyas propias y Izumi, también.

—Aún, cochino o no, me amas. Porque bien que te pone follarme después de un partido de fútbol.

Yamato se sonrojó y le arreó un codazo en el estómago. Taichi se dobló y estuvo a punto de dejar caer su foto de bodas. La recogió con sumo cuidado y la volvió a poner en su sitio.

Era una de las tres pruebas que marcaban que ambos formaban parte de un trío. Poliandria le llamaban. Él lo llamaba familia. Hogar. Y en secreto, amor.

Enamorarse de Taichi había sido tremendamente fácil. Llegar a la conclusión que quería vivir una vida con él, no. Pero cuando sucedió, fue cuando también se dio cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo estaba ya por medio, sumido en medio de su locura sexual. En su romance a ojos extraños. En su mundo.

Taichi solía hacer con ellos lo que querían. Yamato, para prevenir esto, había ideado un plan de castigo. Cada vez que uno de ellos cometiera un error, pagaría una prenda. Taichi era el que solía caer. Yamato alguna que otra vez. Pero jamás de los jamases ninguno llegó a pensar que fuera Koushiro el que cayera embarrado.

Cuando Yamato se despertó y vio su nombre apuntado esa semana en la pizarra de castigos, no podía creérselo. Cuando preguntó la razón, Taichi se había llevado las manos a las caderas y explicó que había pillado al chico incumpliendo su dieta, zampándose unos bollos de crema a escondidas. Koushiro explicaba que fueron un regalo de su secretaria que no pudo desechar.

Aquello terminó por poner de mal humor a Taichi, que se negó a levantarle el castigo. Yamato no tuvo más remedio que callarse y no interceder por él. Koushiro, aunque fuera la primera vez, debía de pagar.

Lo que nunca esperó que fuera ese tipo de castigo. Y que encima, él se viera incluido en ello.

Koushiro carraspeó para hacerse notar. Solo había asomado la cabeza y tenía las mejillas tan coloradas que hacían complemento con sus cabellos. Taichi levantó una mano para invitarle a que saliera.

Yamato intentó encontrar una postura cómoda sin lograrlo. De tan solo imaginarse lo que iba a ver, se encendía. Taichi, a su lado, le apretó las caderas, presionando un dedo en su ingle y acentuando su excitación.

Koushiro avanzó y Yamato tragó.

Estaba desnudo, exceptuando la ropa interior. Ropa interior femenina. Sujetador rosado. Braguitas de encaje del mismo tono que sobresalían el bulto de su entrepierna. Un liguero en la pierna derecha. Koushiro estaba verdaderamente… caliente.

Yamato emitió un gruñido, tentando a soltarse de Taichi, empujar a Koushiro con su cuerpo y manosear cada parte que cubría esa escasa ropa. Expulsó aire por la nariz. Koushiro levantó los ojos del suelo hacia él, arqueando las cejas.

—Horrible. ¿Verdad?

Yamato negó. Necesitó tragar dos veces antes de responder.

—Para nada. Joder. Para nada.

Hizo un gesto con el dedo en círculo.

—Gírate, por favor.

Koushiro pareció dudar. Taichi enarcó una ceja y terminó por convencerle. Al girarse, tal y como suponía; un tanga. Las cuadradas nalgas a la perfección ante sus ojos.

Yamato se mordió y chupó el labio, suspirando roncamente.

—Joder— masculló. Se levantó, tirándose del pantalón. Antes de que pudiera adelantar, Taichi lo sujetó de las caderas, recostándolo contra su pecho—. ¿Taichi?

—Quiero ver una cosa. Necesito verla— gruñó mirando a Koushiro—. ¿Harás lo que te pedí?

Yamato rodó los ojos de uno a otro. Koushiro asintió, acercándose a pasitos tímidos. Los dedos de Taichi resbalaron por su bragueta, abriéndola y descendiendo hasta liberar su sexo. Antes que tuviera tiempo de preguntar, Koushiro estaba justo frente a él, con sus manos rodeándole y tirando en caricias hasta que su boca se ocupó y su simiente estalló contra su rostro.

Taichi gruñó una vez más, acariciándole las nalgas y recogiendo su semilla para prepararle. Koushiro llevó una de sus manos hasta su sexo, cubierto por la tela de la ropa femenina. Yamato gruñó, sintiendo su sexo endurecerse aún más sobre la mano del pelirrojo.

—Esto es un juego sucio— murmuró entre suspiros—. En realidad… no cometiste un error. ¿Verdad?

Koushiro negó, mordiéndole los labios.

—Yamato. ¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy?

El rubio negó, con la cabeza más en otra parte que en pensar en fechas, lugares y otras cosas.

Taichi adentró un dedo con tranquilidad en él. Yamato se aferró a los hombros de Koushiro. Las tirantas del sujetador enganchándose en sus dedos. Yagami mostró con su mano libre el cuadro que momentos antes estuvo punto de romper. La fotografía de su boda.

—Oh. Mierda— masculló. Los otros dos asintieron.

—Eres tú el que te has portado mal— ronroneó Yagami contra su oído—. Y pensar que nosotros quisimos hasta cumplir uno de tus fetiches. Me costó encontrar un tanga que le quedara tan bien a Koushiro. Mira qué sexy, joder. ¿No te dan ganas de morderlo por encima de la ropa?

Y metérselo en la boca y chupar. Desde luego que sí. Koushiro era como un terrón de azúcar que disfrutaba siempre comiéndose. Y encima, vestido de esa guisa. Cuando Yamato les contó a los demás ese fetiche, jamás pensó que lo usarían para un acto así.

Torturarlo como castigo por no recordar su aniversario de bodas, no era tan malvado como creían. Hizo una mueca, moviendo las caderas contra ambos.

—Desde luego. Sería un buen castigo.

Cuando Taichi volvió a morderle la oreja como respuesta. Koushiro ya estaba sentándose en el sofá. Yamato jadeó, separándose de Taichi solo para reptar por él, cerrar su boca en sus labios y descender por su cuerpo. Escuchó a Tai desprenderse del cinturón.

Sus pantalones caer.

Él cerró la boca sobre la erección bajo la tela. La habitación se llenó de los gemidos de Izumi.

Una alarma sonó desde su pantalón. Taichi la miró y antes de que Yamato pudiera detenerle, este sonrió con la travesura de su carácter rondándole.

—Diablos, Yamato. Sí que sabías que era nuestro aniversario.

—¿Qué? — exclamó en un jadeo Koushiro.

—Ha estado fingiendo. Sí que lo sabía— repitió Taichi sentándose junto a Koushiro y mostrándole el móvil.

El rubio se pasó una mano por los cabellos, maldiciendo. Lo habían descubierto por completo. Koushiro hizo un mohín de enfado. Taichi le lanzó el móvil.

—Yamato, has de ser castigado de otro modo— farfulló Taichi. Y esta vez, su sonrisa fue terrible—. En el dormitorio, encontrarás algo que a Koushiro le ha sobrado.

Yamato tragó, retrocediendo. Taichi se levantó y lo empujó hasta que entró. Miró la caja donde otra tanda de ropa interior femenina descansaba.

Pasándose una mano por el rostro, maldijo.

Amaba a esos hombres. Desde luego que sí. Pero en esos instantes… deseaba que la tierra le tragase.

Fetiche por ropa de mujer, se dijo.

¿Quién dijo que eso era solo para que los demás lo llevarán?

 **FIN**

 **22 DE ABRIL DEL 2016**


End file.
